


Her Insistence

by Estirose



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estirose/pseuds/Estirose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kae is looking forward to being with her team. A small bit of a genderbent Gai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Insistence

Kae had been excited ever since she'd had the dream and the Gokai Cellular had appeared in her hand. Nakadai Mikoto was suave, dangerous, she knew that. Still, to meet him and the others, it had been so exciting! Even though she'd done it in a dream, she'd met her first Sentai members, kind of in the flesh.

And now she would get to meet more. She'd been an avid fan of the newest team even before she'd had the dream. They really didn't know how to be a sentai team saving the Earth, but at least they had the 'team' part down, and she wasn't going to argue with that. They just needed a hand, and she was glad to support them in any way she could to get them to be what they needed to be.

She wasn't sure how she'd approach them - just appearing in front of them had to be rude! She'd have to join them in battle like any good teammate. She knew how to fight, after all, because even as a little girl she'd wanted to be on a Sentai team. And once her team knew about her, they'd accept her and welcome her like any team should.

To be with them, and especially Luka-san and Ahim-san, that would be a dream. She'd have women around her who understood the need to fight for justice - well, more or less - and when they weren't battling the forces of evil, she'd be around girls. It would be the second time a team had three girls, and she was looking forward to being part of history.

And she was with a team that had a headquarters, too! They all seemed to live on the Gokai Galleon, but that wasn't odd because a lot of teams lived together. She'd find a way to make herself useful, she was sure. She could cook! Her mother had insisted she learn. And if they didn't need that, her mother had made sure she could mend, too. She wanted to be close to her teammates.

Kai wondered if her teammates were sexually active, and decided that, despite their image, they probably weren't.

In any case, she had to do something. Find out where the bad guys were attacking. Her teammates could hardly accept her, after all, if they didn't know who they were looking for!

Skipping forward, she knew that she could finally live her dream.


End file.
